


Infinity is finite

by catboymars



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Hasegawa Langa - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reki Kyan - Freeform, SK8, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Soft Hasegawa Langa, kyan reki - Freeform, renga, sad langa hasegawa, skate the infinity, uh, wtf is reki and langa’s other ship name i forgot it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboymars/pseuds/catboymars
Summary: Langa has always known that nothing was infinite, and unfortunately enough, the universe was on his side.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 31
Kudos: 126





	Infinity is finite

"You know what's funny?" Langa sat down on the bed beside Reki,"I remember the first time I came over"

"you pulled out your phone and showed me a video - while we ate cake!" he smiled "I was too shy to ask your mom for another piece so you just gave me yours,"

He laid down, head facing the light blue ceiling, remembering that only around the third time he came over had he realized it had the glow-in-the-dark stars. Reminiscing over the times they'd spent together in this room, he recalled laying on the ground with the lights off, and watching as Reki's ceiling glittered.

How seemingly infinite those times had felt.

-

_"Infinite."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The stars, they're infinite,"_

_"Nothing in this world is infinite"_

_"Oh really" Reki rolled his eyes_

_"Yeah, realistically, everything has to have an end"_

_"Mmm" the boy shrugged 'I guess"_

-

Langa sat up and faced Reki, "I hate you,"

the little framed picture did not respond.

...

"What am I doing.." he mumbled, face in hands "god, this is so embarrassing"

"I miss you"

The tears seemed to be infinite,

everytime he thought he was over this, he was proved wrong;

Everytime he thinks he's gotten used to this, he was wrong;

_Everytime_ he finds himself back here, in this small room in the middle of Okinawa.

He sat there for minutes, his red shirt - that Reki had the matching blue of - being the only pop of colour in the empty room; and finally, he got up. He saw remains of blue-tack on the white walls where posters used to fill, and wondered what Reki's mom had done with them.

He wondered how Reki's mom felt.

The family moved out two months ago, about a month after the Reki incident, and no one's been here ever since.

Well, except himself.

He missed how it was never a boring moment with Reki; he missed how even if it got quiet, it would never get awkward. He missed how they would skate together, he missed how Reki practiced braiding hair on him so that he could braid his sisters' hair. He missed how bad at braiding he was. He missed sitting in this room with him. He missed him.

He missed Reki.

He missed the infinite moments that seemed to have no end.

But no matter how much you try to stop it, you can't stop death.

And sadly, he was right;

_Nothing in this world is infinite_.

No matter how much you want it to be, _everything has to have an end_ , for infinity is finite.

**Author's Note:**

> Blinks here is my contribution to the sk8 fandom.....it’s so short fuck sorry 😭


End file.
